Star Trek Timelines
|year = |stardate = |platform = |requirements = |genre = Strategy RPG |reference = |rating = }} Star Trek Timelines is a Star Trek multiplayer mobile strategy RPG developed by Disruptor Beam. Appearances The game features many different characters and ships, some with different versions. *Characters **Robert April ***Commodore Robert April **Jonathan Archer ***Away Team Archer ***C.O.P. Founder Archer ***EV Suit Archer ***Humbled Archer ***North Star Archer ***Test Pilot Archer ***Ushaan Archer ***Xindi 'Prisoner' Archer ** ***Mirror Archer **Michael Burnham ***Away Team Michael Burnham ***Desert Michael Burnham ***EV Suit Burnham ***First Officer Burnham ***Graduation Michael Burnham ***Prisoner Michael Burnham ***Prospect Michael Burnham ***Tactical Michael Burnham **Richard Castillo ***Richard Castillo **Katrina Cornwell ***Prisoner Katrina Cornwell **Hugh Culber ***Dr. Hugh Culber **James T. Kirk ***Admiral Kirk ***Captain Kirk ***Command Wrap Kirk ***Evil Kirk ***Gangster Kirk ***Incognito Kirk ***Kal-if-fee Kirk ***Mirror Kirk ***Nexus Kirk ***Platonian Kirk ***Romulan Kirk ***Rura Penthe Kirk ***Survivalist Kirk **Geordi La Forge ***Age of Sail La Forge ***Alan-A-Dale ***Assimilated La Forge ***Captain La Forge ***Chief Engineer La Forge ***Doctor La Forge ***Geordi La Forge ***Interfaced La Forge ***Lt Commander La Forge ***Musketeer La Forge **Geordi La Forge (mirror) ***Mirror Geordi La Forge **Ellen Landry ***Commander Ellen Landry ** ***Captain Lorca ***Prison Break Lorca ***Usurper Lorca **L'Rell ***Vengeful L'Rell **Leonard McCoy ***CMO 'Bones' McCoy ***"Dark Ages" McCoy ***Drafted McCoy ***Dr. Leonard McCoy ***Gladiator McCoy ***Katra McCoy ***Prisoner 'Bones' McCoy **Jean-Luc Picard ***Admiral Picard ***Augment Picard ***C.O.P. Founder Picard ***Detective Dixon Hill ***Ensign Picard ***Enterprise-D Picard ***Enterprise-E Picard ***Galen ***Irumodic Syndrome Picard ***Locutus of Borg ***Mambo Picard ***Musketeer Picard ***Robin Hood ***Romulan Picard ***Smitten Jean-Luc Picard ***Stargazer Picard ***Tommy Gun Dixon **Jean-Luc Picard (mirror) ***Mirror Jean-Luc Picard **Christopher Pike ***Captain Pike ***Christopher Pike ***Tribunal Pike **Thomas Riker ***Lt Thomas Riker **William T. Riker ***Admiral Riker ***Age of Sail Riker ***Anbo-jyutsu Riker ***Angel I Riker ***Augment Riker ***Commander Riker ***First Officer Riker ***Jazz Musician Riker ***Mintakan Riker ***Will Riker **Sarek ***Ambassador Sarek ***Sarek ***Suus Mahna Sarek **Saru ***Away Team Saru ***First Officer Saru ***Lieutenant Commander Saru **Spock ***Ambassador Spock ***Captain Spock ***Commander Spock ***Fugitive Spock ***Gangster Spock ***Gladiator Spock ***Kal-if-fee Spock ***Kolinahr Spock ***Laborer Spock ***Mountaineer Spock ***Recovering Spock ***Talos IV Spock ** ***Mirror Spock **Paul Stamets ***Navigator Stamets ***Off-Duty Stamets ** ***Mirror Stamets **Sylvia Tilly ***Cadet Sylvia Tilly ***Off-Duty Tilly ** ***Captain Killy ** ***Celebratory Ash Tyler ***Lt. Ash Tyler ***Tyler, Son of None **Voq ***Torchbearer Voq *Ships ** ** ** ***Pike's U.S.S. Enterprise ***U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 ** ** ** ** ** ** Updates The game features regular patches that correct the bugs and add other features. On 4 August 2017, it was announced that Star Trek Timelines would be updated to include characters and ships from , including Philippa Georgiou, Michael Burnham, and Saru. In , more Discovery characters will be added to the game including Gabriel Lorca, Ash Tyler, and Harry Mudd. External links * [http://disruptorbeam.com/games/star-trek-timelines Star Trek Timelines] at DisruptorBeam.com * [http://www.disruptorbeam.com/blog/entry/vision-for-star-trek-timelines Vision for Star Trek Timelines] - blog post by Disruptor Beam CEO Jon Radoff * * * [http://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.disruptorbeam.StarTrekTimelines Star Trek Timelines] at Google Play Timelines